Titan Heroes
The Titan Heroes are elite versions of regular titans that appear in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. They can be encountered in certain places of the world map after a certain task has been acomplished and they serve as a sub-boss. The Titan Heroes are simply a palette swap of regular Titans and have slightly improved stats, but other than that they are not exactly improved. They have no special moves other than their regular ones that their common versions have. Once jacked, they can be upgraded by collecting mojo, but they aren't connected in this way to the rest of their common ilk. This means that should the player jack a Titan Hero, it will be building up it's own mojo bar, and it won't effect the mojo collected for the rest of it's kind. Same goes vice-versa: upgrading a regular Titan does not affect the mojo bar of it's corresponding Titan Hero. Titan Heroes Spike Hero Sometimes called "Spike Chief" or "porky leader" by the fans, this is the first Titan Hero encountered (provided the player doesn't venture for the Ratcicle Hero first). This Spike is different from the rest of it's kind by the color. Regular Spikes are usually brown, while the Hero Spike is greyish-black has a red chest and wheres red badages on his arms and legs (on the PS2 version he does not have badages), his health icon shows him with a more expressed glare than a usual Spike. Crash and Aku Aku first encounter him on the secret ruins on Wumpa Island, when they use a Ratcicle to cross over the river to a new section. Aparently, the Spike Hero was brainwashed and led a horde of Spikes and Snipes to destroy the Bandicoot's home while they were away in Ratcicle Kingdom. Upon encountering the group of Spikes, a cutscene plays in which the Spikes root for their leader to beat up Crash, but he ends up beating them up instead. After the Spikes are defeated, Crash obtains the Hero Key, which allows him to open the huge gate in the Wasteland and open a route to the Junkyard. On the same spot ever since, the Spike Hero will spawn and can be jacked without resistance. Snipe Hero Sometimes called "Snipe Tyrant" by the fans, this titan is one of the mutants that holds one of three voodoo bones stolen from Uka Uka. He has darker skin than the usaual Snipe and has green furthers though he still seems to fire pink furthers. He weres spotted badages on his body and arm and has an eye pach . Upon reaching the Wasteland via teleporter left by Uka Uka, Crash and Aku Aku hear from the local Rhinorollers that one of their children has been taken and kept by the brainwashed Snipe leader, so the two fight their way through a horde of Snipes to rescue the young Rhinoroller. When they reach his lair, the Snipe Hero was about to eat the young rhinoroller, but Crash stopped him and defeated him, thus liberating one of Uka Uka's voodoo bones and returning to Mount Grimly. After this event, The Snipe Hero will respawn in the same are and it can be jacked without resistance. Grimly Hero Sometimes called "Grimly Prince" by the fans, this is one of the Heroes keeping Uka Uka's stolen voodoo bones. While regular Grimlys are blue when jacked, this Grimly is more purplish in color. His health icon shows that he's wearing a cape and has the usaul colour of a usaul Grimly. Crash and Aku Aku first meet him after being teleported back to Wumpa Island in search for Uka Uka's bones, eventually finding an alternate path leading to a tree-like hive filled with Snipes and Grimlys. The Grimly Hero awaits them sitting on his throne, ready to fight them, but is soon defeated and leaves Uka Uka's stolen bone behind. Afterwards, it respawns and can be jacked. Magmadon Hero Sometimes called "Magmadon Lord" by the fans, this is one of the three mutants that keep Uka Uka's stolen bones. He is a darker red than the other Magmadons and he waers a war helmet and shouder armor. He contains the magmadons original strenth and speed but has the new magmadons abilities. He apears earlyer in the game frozen in the ice prison after the climbing part, though he seems to be much larger. In order to find him, Crash and Aku Aku had to return to Ratcicle Kingdom via teleporter, after which they discover another opening in the icy caves. In order to progress, they need to jack a Grimly and jump over falling rocks on a nearby waterfall and venture inside a hidden cave, until they find his together with other Magmadons in a chamber filled with boiled water. They soon defeat him and liberate another one of Uka Uka's bones, after which they can return to the same spot and jack the titan. Ratcicle Hero Being the only Titan Hero that isn't aggressive from the start, as well as a Hero that is included in a side-quest rather than being a part of the plot. He is a white Ratcicle with a different haircut and wears dark blue armor with spikey shoulder pads (in the PS2 version he has no armor). In order to find this hero, the player must talk to the folk in Ratcicle Kingdom, thereby realizing that a Ratcicle has been kept prison. He can be found in the same area where the first TK is found, being imprisoned in a block of ice and guarded by savage Ratcicles and a Scorporilla. After the iceblock is broken by a jacked Scorporilla, the Ratcicle Hero can be jacked. Should he be killed or unjacked afterwards, he will respawn next to the kid Ratcicle next to the big statue in Ratcicle Kingdom. It is later revealed he is the father of the same kid. Sludge Hero This Titan appears when you return to the Junkyard at the sluge village. The hippy Sludge will be attacked by the Sludge Heroe who wears a lot of junk and an crown (he could possibly be the king of the junkyard) but at your presence he stops terrerising the hippy sludge and attacks you instead! After you beat him he will respawns at the sludge village and can be jacked without resistance. Trivia *The Ratcicle Hero is the only one of the titans that has a little more emotional role in the series, since he is a father. *The Snipe and Sludge Heroes are the only Titan Heroes that arent supported by other mutants, as well as the only ones seen in Mind over Mutant trying to harm someone other than the leading characters. *The Ratcicle Hero is refrefered to as the chief by the other inhabitants of the ratcicle kingdom. *The Magmadon hero was a prisoner at the ice prison though it is unkown why he was imprisioned there. *The Ratcicle heroe is the only heroe that isent agressive from the start. *the Ratcicle and Magmadon Heroes could be arch enimies but this is not for certain. *In the PS2 version of mind over mutant the Titan Heroes wear no armor, clothing etc... they are just different colors from the rest of their species. *Some people think that the Spike Hero was a guardian of the temple and he wasn't brainwashed by Cortex when he attacked, he was getting his own back on Crash for recking the Collusiem (make's sense Crash recked the Collusiem so the Spike Hero recked Crash's house). *The Ratcicle Hero is not an actual Evil Category:Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant